1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to sheets and blankets for a bed, and more particularly to sheets and blankets used on a child's bed to keep them tucked in the bed while sleeping.
2. Description of the Related Art
At bedtime, parents often spend a few moments comforting and tucking their small child into bed. Often, they discuss topics that are particularly interesting to a small child, such as toy, or cartoon superheroes, or animals. Many of these heroes have wings that enable them to fly and carry out ordinary or extraordinary tasks.
When tucking a child into the bed at night, the top sheet, blankets and bed cover are temporarily pulled back so that the child may lay longitudinally over the bottom sheet and position his or her head on the pillow. The parent then pulls the blankets and bed cover upward to the child's shoulders or chin. Because some small children toss and turn in the bed when sleeping and dislodge the blankets and bed covers, many parents tuck the corners and side edges of the blankets and bed covers under the mattress.
To simulate swaddling, many parents pull the blankets and bed cover tightly over the child and then tuck the corners and sides under the mattress to hold the blankets and bed cover tightly over the child. Unfortunately during the night, the edges and corners of the blankets and bed cover become loose and the child may wake up because he or she is cold. The parent often has to tuck the child back in bed and swaddle the blanket and bed cover again.
What is needed is a bedding set for a small child's bed that swaddles the child while lying in bed, is not easily dislodged by the child at night when sleeping, and simulates a winged toy, a superhero or an animal.